1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator for rendering inoperative a latch, in particular for a vehicle door.
2. Description of the Related Art
An actuator for rendering inoperative a latch of a vehicle door is known from French patent No. 85 11 189 which comprises an electric motot driving in rotation a reversible screw with which is screw-threadly engaged a carriage carrying a shoe, the assembly being moved in translation for actuating a lever rendering the latch inoperative. The shoe slides on a planar cam provided with cam surfaces moving in vertical translation. It is capable of locking the carriage in the position in which the latch is electrically rendered inoperative after having slid along the cam surfaces. In this way any manual rendering of the latch operative from its anti-theft position is prevented.
Consequently, in order to be nonetheless in a position to open the latch in the case of an electrical breakdown this actuator requires the addition of an emergency device employing a complex bolt in the latch.
An object of the invention is therefore to propose an actuator which is so arranged that, in the event of an electrical breakdown the unlocking of the latch can be achieved without the addition of a complex and expensive emergency bolt.